Past, Present & Future
by Ally007
Summary: Allison Cameron and Derek Shepherd want to start a whole new life. Will they be able to? Or will their past love interest get back to them?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a double fic. It's listen in House & In Grey's Anatomy 'cause it's a crossover.**

**We are two to write it: Me and Cameron3012!!**

* * *

Cameron stood in front of the doors of the Seattle Grace hospital and sighted heavily. The past few days have been hard on her. She left her job and her friends, moved to Seattle and got a new job as an attending. She was now head of immunology department. She was up to a new start. A blank page that has to be filled. She embraced these novelties with a tad of fear. But she knew she was going to be okay. Nothing could be worse than her previous situation.

_A week before:_

"_Here is my two week notice." Cameron held out a paper to House._

"_I don't need it."_

"_I don't leave you a choice."_

"_Why do you leave?"_

"_I need a change."_

"_A change from what?"_

"_A change from you."_

_A change of your jerky behavior. A change of this attraction I have for you and that you seem to use against me. A change from being kicked around like a crying puppy._

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_You going to stay with the wombat?"_

"_None of your business."_

"_Where are you going to work?"_

_And then she pronounced words that shocked both her and House._

"_Are you done caring?" She raised an eyebrow at her own confidence. _

_House felt rather bad. Although he will never admit it, she got him right on the spot that hurt. Leaving. She was leaving him. Walking out. Turning her back. He was losing her. Hell, at the sight of the envelope, he already lost her._

_When she said those four words, he cringed inside. Caring? He was not caring. He was merely being polite. Or was he?_

"_Goodbye Cameron."_

"_Bye House."_

MD GA MD GA MD DA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

Derek woke up with a huge headache. He had been drinking. A lot. He got himself out of bed and got to the shower, trying not to fall. He was so happy that, in the trailer, everything was so close to each other. He didn't had to walk, or in his state stumble, far to get to the shower.

When he was dressed and got his coffee, he got out and shivered heavily. It was so bright. His head was pounding heavily.

"Great." He mumbled to himself.

He got to the hospital and parked himself near the entrance. In front of the doors, he found a woman staring at the building. She seemed pretty gone in her thoughts. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw her. She seemed to have a positive wave. She made him feel warm and fuzzy. He continued his way I and his smile faded when he saw the bunch of interns waiting for the elevator.

There she was. Meredith Grey. His love. He had fallen in love with her form the first night they send together. Then everything fell apart.

First, Addison came back. He hadn't told her because he frankly hoped ever to hear from her again. Then, he had to choose, Addison or Meredith. Addie had been his wife. He had loved and cherished her. So he decided to give it another shot. But now, he knew him and Addie were over. It was just a matter of time before they officially ended it.

Now, Meredith was seeing Finn. The vet. The vet they took when they had a dog. The dog was gone, but the vet stayed. Even thought he tried to be the better man and told Meredith he walked out to leave her with the best guy for her, Finn. But still, his heart was broken.

Even though his headache was still pounding like a hammer on a nail, he turned around to take the stairs.

If he had waited ten more seconds, he would have been talked to He would have been approached by Cameron, entering the building and asking for her way to the Chief's office.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

" So, you have seen the lobby, these stairs lead to the neonatal wing." Richard Weber was showing Cameron around. "Our head of Neonatal is currently Addison Montgomery – Shepherd.

"Oh, great! I've always hoped to cross her path!" Cameron said enthusiastic.

"Yes, she is bringing us some work, which we are not complaining about!"

They took the elevator. It was empty. When they arrived at the third floor and the doors opened, there was a flow of scrubs running around and moving so fast Cameron thought she was thinking slow-motion.

"This is the surgical wing." They walked to the nurses station. "Here you have the office of head of Neuro, Dr. Shepherd's office."

"Shepherd as in Mont.."

"Yes, the very same, but please do not ask for more."

Cameron chuckled, but as she saw the chief's motionless expression, she understood it was not a joke. "I won't."

They walked towards the conference room. As he opened the door, Cameron could see a lot of people in there. 4 of them seemed pretty young. One seemed not interested and the three others were in a heavy discussion.

"People, please welcome Allison Cameron from PPTH. She will be working with us as head of Immunology."

Derek immediately stepped forward. He recognized her. She was the woman he saw staring at the building this morning. She gave him this warm feeling again.

"Hi, I am Derek Shepherd."

Cameron blushed slightly while shaking his hand. His eyes were looking deep in hers.

"Hey." _Hey? What am I thinking, why am I just foolingly saying hey?_

"These are Dr. Burke, head of Cardio and Dr. Montgomery – Shepherd, head of neonatal."

"Both stepped forward to shake her hand.

"We are divorcing." Derek suddenly piped up, causing everyone to glare at him, Addison more than the others. _We are divorcing? Did I really said that? Oh man, she must think I am an idiot. _Cameron just discreetly chuckled.

"Here is Dr. Bailey, she manages the interns. And here are said interns: Grey, O'Malley, Yang, Stevens and Karev."

She just waved at them.

"So, Dr. Cameron, not that I am not happy to have another female attending in this man's world, but, why did you leave PPTH?"

At that moment, all interns pagers plus Bailey's and Addison's went off. "Sorry, we have work to do." Addison apologized and left the room.

"I should do some charting, nice meeting you Dr. Cameron, hope to see you later." Burke said, also leaving the room.

"So it's juts us left." Derek got out of the room and waited for Cameron to follow. "So please tell me. Why did you leave PPTH? I heard that's where Dr. House works, ever worked with him?"

"I worked for him. Three years long."

"You lasted! So, how is it to work for a world-class, board-certified jackass?"

"It is actually pretty fulfilling in the sense we had a lot on our mind. And I learned an awful lot from him. Like how to play air-guitar, how to hide from the Dean's, how to get lunch paid by your best friend…"

"I see."

They arrived at the cafeteria.

"So, this still doesn't answers my question, any reason you left?"

Cameron stared him intensely in the eyes. "It was … time to move one."

_A week before_

_Chase entered the lab. "Cameron." She was sitting on a chair. At the sound of his voice, she turned around. "It's Tuesday, therefore, even if it is the last one I spend working with you, I will say it: I like you."_

"_Chase, I am sorry. I don't like you .. like that. You are a great friend but I'm afraid that's all we'll ever be again."_

"_Nothing more?"_

"_No, I need friends like you, who understand me and know what it's like to work for House." She smiled weakly. "I am sorry he fired you."_

"_I am not, at least I get to move on." He sighted. "What are you going to do Allison? Foreman and I are leaving, moving on. But what are you still doing here?"_

"_I don't know. It's hard."_

"_It sure is, but.." He stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulders, "You have friends to help you trough it." He said, smiling._

"_She put her arm around his waist and hugged it. "Thanks, friend." She giggled._

"So this is your story?"

"Well last week's story!" She cheerly said. She looked at the cashier and simply said "Lunch is on him, in new." Winked at him and left to find a table.

Derek paid and looked at her walk away incredibly disturbed.

"Seriously?" He simply stated.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, finally the third chapter! We both worked on this one and we hope you love it! Please understand if our updates are slow, it's because we want to make a this a very good fic and want to work together as good as possible!**

**So: Thanks Sofia for your help! **

* * *

Cameron sighted

Cameron sighed. She was meeting with the interns again today. The chief told her to choose two of them to walk her trough cases she had to take over. She waited for the elevator and smiled as the events from last night played again in her head.

_After her shift, during which she had to be in the pit, Derek found her & asked her to a drink at Joe's. At first she refused, but as he continued to insist, she gave in. Hell, she should start to socialise as soon as she wanted._

_She had learned that he had four sisters and had lived in New York. He lived there with Addison but left her and New York to come to Seattle. She had followed him here later and even though he was dating Meredith Grey, he chose his wife over her._

_He didn't mention that he left New York because Addison cheated on him with his best friend and that he thought Meredith was the love is his life like he used to think Addison was._

_He had asked about the whereabouts of her job in New Jersey so she told him about her three years of fellowship under House and her colleagues who quickly became close friends. They had to stick together to survive._

_She she didn't mention that she left because she was in love with House and he refused to love her back and kept pushing her away and that she felt sick leaving Robert and Eric._

She waited for the elevator. She hoped she'd be alone in it and be able to continue to daydream about last night. Her hopes were thrown apart when she heard someone come next to her and wait for the elevator as she did.

"Good morning, Dr. Cameron."

"Dr. Montgomery."

"I am not divorced yet." Addison dryly answered.

"Sorry."

"So, I heard you had a nice evening yesterday." They entered the elevator.

"Yes I did."

"There is something you should probably know about Dr. Shepherd." Addison started, but she was interrupted by the elevator doors opening.

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

Derek was reading his newspaper, waiting for the elevator on the first floor. Thinking of the night before, made him smile. He had gone out with Allison. She refused at first but he insisted a bit and she gave in. She made him feel secure and the only dash of her smiling made him feel bulletproof. She was a lovely person. They'd talked a lot and had fun. When it was time to go home, he'd accompanied her back to the hospital where she'd left her car. He hadn't stopped thinking about her all night.

As he looked up to enter the elevator, he saw her and smile.

"Hey, Allison." He said, feeling powerful and foolish at the same time. Everything he said felt out of character or so cheap.

"Hi, Derek." She answered smiling, feeling herself blush at the look of his blue eyes.

Derek then looked next to Cameron and his smile faded instantly.

"Addison."

"Derek."

The elevator stopped again and they all got off. Cameron, feeling like a third wheel in an ice cold battle of not talking quickly, paced towards the nurses station and her office.

"So, what are you up to today?" Derek asked, trying to keep her pace up. His office was right next to hers, to his delight.

"Catching up with cases. I have to choose two interns to help me. Any idea who could fit?"

"Well, Izzie Stevens is into Neonatal and Christina Yang is into Cardio. I think Karev goes for Plastics but I have no idea what O'Malley likes."

"And Meredith Grey?" Cameron asked.

"She's …. Into Neuro." Derek answered.

"Oh, Derek, I am sorry, I forgot. Isn't it a good thing Meredith likes Neuro?"

"Why?"

"Well, you get to spend time with her."

"Who says I want to."

"I'm sorry, I thought you liked her."

"Yeah, I loved her." Derek looked sad.

"Sorry I brought it up."

"You can make it up by buying me lunch!" He answered.

"I see you are taking advantage of the situation, how did I get myself in this situation?"

"Come on Allie, I know you were about to ask me! You're not the only one who has had a House training."

"Oh, so you're a brother too?"

"I hope not, would be awkward if we went on a date."

"Which we aren't." Cameron pointed out.

"Not yet, mark my words!" He said before entering his office!

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

House got in at 09.00. It was early. For him it was an early hour to be there at least. He limped over to the coffee machine. Empty. He grumpily limped towards the lecture hall and opened the door. "26, 32, 55 and 13, go make me coffee. The best one stays, the others go."

He turned around to leave when he heard someone ask: "What about us?"

"Get lost in the clinic!" He shouted as he limped again to his office.

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

"You hired 40 people?" Wilson exclaimed as soon as House entered Wilson's office.

"No, I hired 40 people so I can fire a few every week until I find the perfect three." he replied as he lie down on Wilson's couch.

"Like American Idol?"

"If you want to think of it that way, yeah." House smiled

Wilson rolled his eyes and went back to his paperwork. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" he called to the person.

Three doctors entered Wilson's office, two of them holding a mug of coffee and the other one a cup from Starbucks. Wilson looked at them confused.

"Can I help you?"

"Dr. House wanted coffee." one of them who was wearing a sign around his neck with the number 26 answered.

House eyed them and then looked at number 13 who had the cup from Starbucks. "Why didn't you do the coffee like I asked for it?"

"I figured you'd like the Starbucks coffee better than any other coffee." she shrugged.

House narrowed his eyes and finally smiled. "Clever."

Taking the coffee from her hands he looked at the others and said. "give it to Wilson and if he doesn't like it you're fired." And with that said he left the office.

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

Dr. Bailey entered the locker room.

"Okay, today Grey and Karev are with Dr. Cameron, she asked for you. Yang, go see Burke, Stevens, Dr. Montgomery and O'malley, with me in the pit."

"Great." George mumbled.

"The pit not good enough for you Dr. O'Malley?" Dr. Bailey asked him.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean to … yeah, sorry." With that, everyone went to where they were expected.

Meredith and Alex went to the nurses' station to look for Dr. Cameron. She was right there waiting for them.

"She looks hot." Alex whispered to Meredith.

"She does, what's up with the hot attending in here?" She answered. "Dr. Cameron, we are the interns you requested."

"Yes, Hi, sorry I don't know your names yet. I mean, your first names."

"I am Meredith and he's Alex."

"Yeah, figured I might as well know that … for starters .. so, you could help me by telling me a bit more about these patients. I read the charts but I'd like a more personal approach."

"Okay. Let's go somewhere quite." Alex proposed.

"My office?"

"Yeh."

They all moved to Cameron's office and started working.

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

"All tests came back negative."

House continued to throw his ball on the wall like he didn't hear what was said.

"Get me Dr. Chase."

"We … tried, he refuses to help."

"Well, Foreman is here other reason than reading his newspaper all day long."

"He said his job was to make sure you did yours."

"Get me Cameron."

"She's … gone."

House sighted. He got up and limped to the ER. He stopped at the doors.

"Chase, give me Cameron's number!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Get me her number, a patient is at stake!"

"Leave her alone House!"

"Get me her number or I enter this ER and I swear I will spoil every one of them until I have her number."

"Get it in the pocket of my bag."

"I don't have the key of your locker."

"Like that'll stop you." Chase angrily mumbled while continuing to close the patient.

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

Bzzzz Bzzzz

"Dr. Cameron, I believe you cell is ringing."

"Oh, thanks Dr. Karev."

Cameron checked the caller ID. She didn't answer.

"You don't answer? Could be important." Alex continued. "Any boyfriends who might be calling?" Meredith poked Alex hard.

"It's not important." She sighted and put the phone down again. "And my personal life is none of your business Karev." She snapped.

They kept on working and her phone kept on buzzing. Time passed by and they were all getting hungry. As they finished the last patient, Derek entered Cameron's office without knocking.

"Allie, I'm ready, you too?" He looked up from his cell and noticed Alex and Meredith were there too.

"Oh, Dr. Grey, Dr. Karev, I euhm … sorry, I should have knocked.

"It's okay, I am done, I need a break!" Cameron stood up and followed Derek out.

"Thanks for the work, I appreciate it."

"I appreciate all time spend with you Dr. Cameron." Alex winked at her. Meredith and Cameron rolled their eyes.

As Meredith got out, she couldn't help but feel a prick of jealousy. She noticed Cameron's cell still buzzing. It hadn't stopped since they started working. She leaned over and read the name of the incoming caller. 'Incoming Call: House.'

* * *

**Please review guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! We've both been busy Sofia and me!**

**Hope you guys still like it! I personally love this chapter.**

* * *

"Meredith, George, Izzie and Alex were lunching outside. A few tables further, Cameron and Derek were lunching and having fun.You think she was fired?"

"I heard people leave House so fast he hasn't got the time to fire them."

"She quit, she didn't got fired." Izzie interjected. All heads turned to her. "She left because her other fellows also left. It was timeto move on."

"How do you now that?"

"My cousin works at PPTH."

"You never told me!" George exclaimed.

"You never asked, George. Besides what does it matter?"

"I'm your best friend!"

"Ugh." Izzie got up and left the table, chased by George.

"So, you think she's single?" Alex asked Meredith, his eyes not leaving Cameron.

"Don't know. I do know House keeps calling her."

"You snooped around? What did you do? Put a detective on her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"She does have Shepherd's attention."

"Yes, and I have Finn!" She stuck her tongue out towards Alex. "No, I know that because I saw an incoming call when we were working with her."

"Right, but House is her former boss, he probably wants her back."

"Still … you think she's single?"

"Alex, don't"

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

Derek walked in the elevator, joining Meredith and Addison.

"Ladies."

"Well, well, you seem cheerful! Had a blond bomb lately?"

"Hey!" Meredith defended herself.

"I wasn't referring to you this time, Dr. Grey."

"Oh." Meredith blushed.

"Would be nice if you made her giggle less." Addison continued. "I like to eat in silence."

Meredith snorted.

"Go eat in the supply room then. Oh wait, I heard there was some action there on the third floor. Some vet got lost I believe .." Derek grinned in Meredith's direction.

They all got off the elevator and walked towards the nurses' station where Cameron was charting.

"Dr. Cameron, I have a call for you. Says he is .. a wombat-buster .. ?"

Cameron quirked an eyebrow but took the phone. "House, stop calling me. I am done with you. Find another me." She hung up and continued charting, unaware of the stares around her. "Get used to it, he won't stop." As she said that, the phone rang again. "Sugar's in the top drawer, and tell Wilson not to bother to call, except to have a chat."

As she wanted to hang up, House continued talking and said something that caught her attention.

"Cancer, you know it's cancer, Wilson knows it's cancer .."

"Start her on Steroids then. I won't say anything more, I know I'm on speaker and all the fellows you have are listening right now. The first three that give him the right answer are off coffee and clinic duty for a week." She giggled. "Can't and won't come back House, I'm dating the hottest surgeon in town now. And he's not Australian."With that, she hung up and left the station, all eyes on her.

"Did she just diagnose a patient on the phone? With House? In 2 minutes?" Derek asked in an awe.

"Did she just say she was dating the hottest surgeon in town?!" Addison and Meredith exclaimed.

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

Derek sneaked into Cameron's office. "So eight tonight?" He asked.

"What?" Cameron's Head jerked up?

"You told House you were dating the hottest surgeon in town."

"That's just something I said."

Derek's smile dropped, Cameron noticed "But eight is okay." She tried to say nonchalantly

"I'll pick you up."

Derek smiled and was about to leave her office when the chief got in.

"Shep." He nodded towards Shepherd who nodded back. He then turned to Cameron. "Dr. Cameron, your new office is ready."

"Thank you, chief."

"I also have this for you." He held out a phone. She looked at him intrigued. "I heard Dr. House will keep calling for a while. I count on you to deal with him. And in the meantime, I don't want my nurses harassed." He joked.

"Thanks a lot sir!" Cameron exclaimed.

As the chief left, Cameron noticed Derek was still there.

"You leaving."

"This is the surgical wing Derek. I am not meant to stay here."

Derek felt empty. Even though he had a date with her tonight. He felt bad. She was leaving. He wouldn't see her as often anymore. It was like he already lost her...

"Can you help me with the box?" She asked. Derek nodded and took the box. As they walked out of the office, Cameorn noticed his eyes. They looked sad.

"I will stil be there, Der. I'll still make you buy me lunch twice a week and come to you with or for coffee!"

Derek's eyes brightened just as Cameron's phone rang.

"House, I am busy ..."

She send Derek a pleading look. She needed help.

Derek put the box on the nurses station and leaned forward. When he was close enough, he said "See you at eight Honey." and kissed Cameron fully on the mouth.

A phone, some stares and a clipboard fell.

If Cameron would still have her phone in her hand, she would have heard the sound of wood hitting the ground.

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

House was in the auditorium with his to-be-fellows. He dialed the number he was given to by the chief of Seattle Grace. He heard Cameron's voice.

"House, I'm busy ..."

Then all he heard was someone get close and a male voice saying "See you at eight Honey." Then a kiss and the phone falling on the ground.

As soon as he heard someone calling his Cameron 'Honey' and a kiss in the making, House jumped over to the phone, knocking down his cane.

He grabbed the phone.

"Allison?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron was taken aback by the kiss. It was soft yet powerful.

After the incident, she immediately reached for the phone, so no one could see her blush. She heard someone call her name. "Allison?"

"Greg?"

"Why are you calling me Greg?"

"Why did you call me Allison?"

"It's your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but …"

"Well, I ..uh, I have to go. Sick people to treat, you know…" He hung up before she could say anything more.

Cameron grabbed her box and stormed away, oblivious to a piercing blue stare. What was it with blue eyes anyway?

XX

Back in Princeton, House had dismissed the candidates to do his clinic duty or wash his car while he planned on going to Wilson. On the short way to his friend's office, he saw Cuddy coming towards him. He turned around, hoping she didn't have seen him.

"HOUSE! You're not invisible you know."

"I hoped so." He entered his office again.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Hoping if I go trough the balcony you won't follow me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Stop sending your staff to the clinic and figure out what's wrong with the patient."

"But I can't find his chart."

"WHAT?"

"Cameron is not there anymore to clean everything up, so it's a mess and I can't find the chart."

"Find it! Or I swear to God, I will stab you with whatever I find!" Cuddy turned around and strolled out of House's office.

House sighed and got to Wilson's trough the balcony.

"I have a front door you know." Wilson said, hearing his balcony door open.

"Too dangerous, I actually met Cuddy."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"What?" House looked at Wilson quizzically.

"Well, you must've lost your balls, seen you still haven't cured the patient and all …"

"I can't seem to think."

"How come?"

"Cameron is gone."

"HA! Here we go. You know you had your chance. No wait, you had tons of chances."

"I just mean she is the one always cleaning and … it's a mess."

"Your life is a mess, I agree. You know you can call her."

"Right, she won't give me a consult trough the phone."

"I never said it should be about a consult…"

"Whatever." House got up and left the room, trough the front door.

XX

Ding Dong. Derek ringed the bell of Cameron's apartment. He had roses with him. A red one and 4 white ones. The white ones were for her purity, and the red one was for the passion she exhaled. He was working on his speech waiting for her to open the door. When she finally did, no words could come out. She was in street wear: low rider jeans and a red neck top that hugged her body perfectly.

"So, you wanna come in?" She giggly said.

"I, yes, I am.. yes, I'll come in." He gave her the roses. "these are for you, of course. The red ones are for the purity and the white one for the passion."

"Okayy …" Cameron laughed and put the roses in a vase. "Although, in New-Jersey, white stands for purity and red for passion."

"Right, that's what I meant. Do you always confuse man this easily?"

Cameron though about House. "If only." She smiled at the thought of Chase. "Shall we go?" She asked Derek.

"Yes, let's go."

Derek brought her to his land. He'd prepared a pick-nick basket and planned on taking her to the ferry's. But as he drove, he couldn't help but glance sideways. She looked so good in simple clothes.

"What?" She asked, noticing his glances.

"You look perfect."

"That was the aim."

"Oh, was it?"

"Yes, I wanted this evening to be perfect, because I know how much it means to you. And it means a lot to me too."

Derek stopped at the red light. "How so?"

"Since I arrived here, you got my attention. You took care of me, helped me find my way, get my way with the interns too…and our previous nights were amazing." He kissed her. "You hungry?"

"Not really." She answered . Derek turned around and took the direction of his trailer.

Cameron's phone rang.

"The best accompanied girl in Seattle, what can I do for you?" she said, smiling at Derek.

"How can that be, I am not with you."

"House?"

"Cameron?"

"What do you want?"

"How are you, Allison."

"I am fine…why, what's going on?"

"Can I not check on a formal duckling?"

"You can, but you wouldn't do it. What's up House?"

"The patient misses you."

"I never met him."

"Her."

"What?"

"It's a her."

"Wow, you know the sex, is she lesbian?"

"No, but someone has to care now that my CareBear is gone."

"Your what?" She exclaimed, not realizing Derek was hearing the conversation.

"Got to go, sorry!"House quickly hung up.

"What did he want?" Derek asked Cameron.

"He wants me back."

"What?"

"He called me CareBear."

"And?"

"He said 'his' CareBear."

"He took me for granted."

"What?"

She looked at Derek, his eyes, they were as blue as House's eyes.

"Derek, make me forget all other men on this planet."

He kissed her again. "I'll see what I can do…"

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the delay, but both Cam and I have been very busy! We will try to keep up pposting asap! please forgive us! **

**And revieeew! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr. Cameron, I am the resident you asked for."

Meredith was to work with Cameron all day long.. A whole shift. It was like the situation with Addison starting all over again. She had requested Meredith. She was with Derek. She wanted to make Meredith suffer, make her feel inferior. Feel like ..

"Dr. Grey?" Cameron broke Meredith's train of thoughts. "I need you on a consult."

"I hope so, otherwise I'm missing out on great surgeries."

"No bitterness needed Dr. Grey. Here, Miss Meyers. She's been diagnosed with gold stones.

"You're giving me a case of gold stones?"

"Yes. You're on the surgical team, right? So yes, I am giving this to you."

Cameron didn't know where this came from but she would not feel threatened by Meredith just because she was Derek's ex.

Derek had been watching the whole exchange. "So, marking your territory?" He joked.

"No."

"Spying on my ex then?"

"No."

"Testing the waters?"

"No."

"Then what are you up to?"

Cameron pushed Derek in the On-Call room. "Giving you some loving, or whatever your friend Mark would say."

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

Mark was exiting the Chief's office.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace Dr. Sloane."

"Thank you, sir." Mark went to the cafeteria. He immediately spotted Derek and Cameron. She waved at him. "I've been here for 22 hours and she's already falling for me Derek." Mark winked at Cameron.

"Yes, going for my woman has always been your asset, right?" Derek joked.

"I got you a cupcake."

"A cupcake? Do I look like a cupcake guy?"

Cameron's 'House' phone rang. Before she could grab it, Mark took it.

"Dude, she gave me a cupcake! A C-U-P-C-A-K-E. You've gotta fix her!"

Cameron took the cupcake and threw it to Mark.

"Ouch! Now she's throwing them. S.O.S.!"

Cameron grabbed the phone away. "Yes?" She snapped.

"Wrong time?"

"Lunch."

"Cupcake lunch?"

"House, what do you want?"

"Guy, 32 years old. Multiple seizures."

"House, you have teams. You have 2 teams actually. 2 teams of 5 people. Get it together."

"I need you."

She sighed. "Okay, listen to me. You made me quit. If I moved this far, it's all because of you. You know that. Now let me and my play dates have lunch." She cut the conversation before he could say any more.

"You'd think he would have backed off after yesterday."

"You wish."

_The previous evening._

House had decided to follow Wilson's advice. He called Cameron.

"Yes?" A male voice came.

"Sorry, wrong number." He speed dialed her from his cell phone.

"Yup?" Came another male voice.

"I need Cameron."

"Yes, me too," the guy said," but she's far too clothed for anything right now."

"Who is this?" House asked, intrigued.

"Mark. Mark Sloane. You must be House, right?"

Cameron stole the phone from Mark. "House?"

"You playing little family already?"

"No, Derek and I went on a date in his bed and Mark just happened to join us."

The two men laughed, but House clearly couldn't.

"House, I went on a date with Derek and his long term friend Mark moved here. So we're having a little party on our own. Not that it's any of your business."

"I am coming to Seattle Grace!"

"What?"

"I need you on this case."

"You have a team."

"Cameron.

"House, get it over with." she said hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" Derek asked.

"He wants me back."

"How poetic. My heart aches …" Mark joked with Cameron, putting his hands on his heart and falling on his knees.

"You should stop, you actually disturbed our bed-date!"

"We still can get to it?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Deal with him." Cameron said, jokingly unbuttoning Derek's shirt she had been wearing and leaving towards the bedroom.

"Sorry man." Derek pushed Mark out and joined Cameron.

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

House entered Wilson's office. "So I called her. She was having 2 play dates and is not coming back. Any other ideas?"

"What did you tell her?"

"I couldn't 2 guys picked up her phone and when I had her on the line she let me down every time."

"She's getting more and more attractive by the minute, isn't she?" Wilson joked."What are you going to do about it?"

"First off all, I need ice-cream."

"What?" Wilson looked up, but House was already gone.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter! I LOVE IT and I had fun writing it! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO, FINALLY, the next chapter! It's a longer one, as reward for the wait ...**

**So sorry, both Sofia ad I have been very busy. BUT, we'll try to get the pace more regular.**

**Read & Enjoy!! (also, Review, pleaaaase! ^^ ) - Reviews get my idea's rolling!**

* * *

"I come in peace" House showed a white cloth trough the door of Cuddy's office.

"You never come in peace. Actually yes, you come in peace, to disrupt our peace and get us on warpath." Wilson answered from the couch.

House raised an eyebrow. "I didn't expect you, I only brought condoms for one …"

"You said you would buy sweets and you didn't think I would want to be there for the show?"

"You got sweets? For me?"

House got to her desk and tossed the pack in front of her, pretending to feed a monster. She rolled her eyes.

"Why did you get me sweets."

"Well, I thought it would be nice .. so."

"Why did you get me sweets?" she repeated, with a raised eyebrow and no interest for the little present House gave her.

"I want to transfer our patient to Seattle Grace."

"Why?"

"Because, I brought you sweets!"

"Why? Why don't you tell me his heart would catch fire if his lungs were not filled with Seattle air?"

"Because I brought you sweets? …".

"You have a handful of applicants to get on your team and you can't figure it out?"

"Forget it." House turned around and left her office.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy shouted for him to come back. Wilson went after House.

"So, you don't want your applicants, meaning you'll go alone, meaning you'll need help meaning, Cameron will have to help you."

"Get married and get a life, will ya?" House turned around and went back in Cuddy's office.

"Okay, I can't figure this out, I need my team, my old team. Cameron is in Seattle and at least we won't be bothered by all those wannabes."

"You could call her for a consult."

"No, she won't answer, and I need her."

"Get ready to leave this afternoon, I call Foreman and Chase."

"Thank you …"

House made a turn to leave but before closing the door, he faced her once more and said: " Oh, and his heart could catch .."

"Yeah yeah, I know." She grabbed her phone. "Page and Dr. Chase in my office immediately."

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

"Chase!" Izzie ran across the lobby and jumped in her cousin's arms.

"Hey Iz. Glad to see you too."

"You came to visit me?" She smiled broadly.

"Well, yes, that too, but we came with a patient."

"Oh, I see, you needed some surgical help from the master surgeon that I am!"

"Well, no, we came for Cameron."

"OH." Even though Izzie was glad to see Chase, she was disappointed he didn't come for her. They hadn't seen each other in a year or so and he still was here for a woman he hadn't seen in 2 weeks.

Cameron was charting at the nurse's station in the surgical wing. She was waiting for Derek and Mark for lunch.

"Well, I sure did not come for the weather." A familiar voice came from behind her.

"No, you must be here for the hot white chick and the easy cars, right?" She closed her chart and turned around to hug Foreman.

Meanwhile, Mark and Derek were witnessing the exchange, seen they just arrived to join Cameron for lunch. Mark couldn't help it, he teased Derek when he saw the unpleased look on this one's face.

"Your girlfriend hugs an unknown black guy." He whispered in Derek's ear.

"I know."

Next to arrive was Chase, flanked by Izzie. "So, how are the closets over here?"

"Well, here we're more of On-Call rooms, you should try it sometime." She answered Chase.

"So, I don't get a hug?" Chase complained. Cameron smiled and hugged him too..

"Your girlfriend is asked about closets." Mark whispered again with amusement.

"I know."

"And she's asked to hug."

"I know."

"So, she hugs black guys and white guys who ask her about closets and request hugs."

"I know!" Derek said now louder, he was clearly irritated.

"Oh, guys, here are my old team mates, Eric Foreman and Robert Chase." They shook hands.

"And here you have Mark Sloane, head of Plastics and Derek Shepherd, Head of Neuro."

"And her boyfriend, in and out the on-call rooms." Derek added, smiling broadly.

"So it's true?" Chase smirked.

"What is true?" came a gruff voice from behind them.

Derek turned around to see who it was. He turned white.

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

"So, lunch?" House asked walking past Cameron.

'House."

"Yes?" He continued walking, forcing Cameron and the others to follow. He then abruptly stopped and turned around. "Just like old times." He actually wanted to smile seeing Cameron being right behind him again.

She on the other hand couldn't stop her smile. "Wow. You really did miss me!"

"No, right now I miss Wilson, and what do you and Wilson have in common? Right, the honor of paying me lunch. Now go, I bet they are out of Reuben's!"

They got into the elevator. "So dinner tonight?" Chase asked.

"Sorry, I have plans with Derek, but we can meet at Joe's before if you want to."

"Derek, Joe, who's next? Chase again?"

"Why isn't Wilson here?"

"Oh, so now you want my friend too, I could call him, but I know you still got him on speed dial."

"Yes, in case I am sending a killer for ya, I wouldn't want Wilson to get hurt you know."

"That's my girl." Derek whispered in Mark's ear while grabbing Cam's hand. She squeezed it and he felt safe. She smiled at the squeeze she gave him. He'd had a scared and yet irritated look on his face.

As they all grabbed a tray, House didn't left Cameron's side and just filled hers with food for him. She rolled her eyes but didn't said anything. She was talking with Derek about their plans later.

"So, you want to go to a fancy restaurant, your apartment or my trailer?"

"I'm liking your trailer, maybe we could grill something."

"You like my trailer?"

"Yes, it's different, and it feels like .. something else. Like every morning starts like a holiday. And the view is magnificent. Drinking coffee there next to you is as good as my day could get. " She smiled.

"Move in with me."

"What?" House exclaimed.

"I .. I guess I could bring over some stuff."

"What?" House exclaimed again.

"Oh." Derek's smile faded. House's face was pale.

"No, I mean, yes, I want to, but let's face it, there's not enough space for all my stuff, so I'll bring everything I need for the week and we could go back to my apartment to pick up stuff on the weekends."

"Sounds great."

They kissed and Derek paid for their lunch, including House's.

House's thoughts were racing. _She's moving in with him. It's been a short time before they had gotten close. She's so gone. I never should have let her leave me. Damn! Why did I have to listen to Wilson and … Wilson?"_

"WILSON!" House screamed over the cafeteria. Wilson got to their table.

"Hey James."

"Why does he gets to be called by his first name." House pouted.

"He's not a jackass?" Cameron stated.

"James Wilson, oncologist, Mark Sloane and Derek Shepherd."

"Yes, Wilson, meet the new boy in her life. They're moving in together. Isn't that great?" House got up and left towards the bathroom, followed by Wilson. "I am leaving because I can't stand the situation, what am I, a girl?" He said, more to himself than to Wilson.

MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA MD GA

Everyone got paged into the conference room.

Bailey was there, accompanied by her residents, Derek and Mark, Addison and Burke.

The chief came in, followed by House and Wilson, and the three freshly reunited ducklings.

"I suppose you've all heard of Dr. House. He transferred a patient here and needs our help. There is a big chance this is surgical, but in case it isn't, it will all be good for your general knowledge. Also, his assistants, Dr. Chase, Dr Foreman and Dr. Cameron will be in charge, residents, you will be their 'interns' for the time they are here. The rest of you, I expect fully participation and cooperation when needed."

"If you need anything, ask Willie, that's what he's here for. You could come to me, but I don't really care, so… "

"Any questions?" The chief asked, looking around him.

"Why is she with them?" Both Meredith and Addison asked.

"ECHO, Why do you ask, you jealous or just curious? You need jello or is the bitch fight over" House answered.

None of them answered.

"Okay, Wilson will have a little overview with you while I'm watching General Hospital. Have fun kids!" House made his way out. Bailey glared at the chief. He just neglected it.

He would have to neglect a lot these next days..


End file.
